Choki Choki no Mi
The Choki Choki no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform parts of their body into scissors and cut solid objects as if they were paper, making the user a . "Choki Choki" is the sound of scissors snipping. In the Viz Manga and in the FUNimation subs, it is called the Snip-Snip Fruit. It was eaten by Inazuma. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Inazuma, is that it allows the user to turn parts of their body parts into scissors. This can range from their hands becoming giant scissors to simply two of their fingers becoming a pair of scissors. With whatever scissors they create from their body, the user is able to cut any solid object no matter how hard. With this, Inazuma was seen (in the anime) being able to snag off the chains that held the Shichibukai Fishman Jinbe in place, strongly hinting just how powerful the Fruit's ability is. Once cut, the material is able to be manipulated as though it were paper, but apparently still retains the original density. The fruit so far doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Inazuma, have been used for a variety of reasons. He can use his powers to cut huge slabs of stone as if they were paper; the slabs can then be manipulated as though it were as light and flexible as paper. He can also use his powers to pick locks, as well as function as handy melee weapons. Inazuma seems to be quite skilled at using his ability, as his scissors are sharp enough to cut through stone, and yet delicate enough to hold his wine glass in one pair of scissors, similar to the principle of Zoro's Shishi Sonson (which states that the same blade that can cut a piece of paper clean in half can also be used to pass through it without cutting it). He's also been shown cutting people in combat at Impel Down. The named techniques that are used by Inazuma that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : After turning his hands into giant scissors, Inazuma charges while cutting up anything beside him. This was first seen being used to slice up the stairway leading from Level 3 to 2 of Impel Down to stop Magellan from proceeding while Ivankov stayed to fight. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Great Scissors. * : Using his hands turned giant scissors, Inazuma cuts up several slabs of the area around him and hurls them at an opponent. This was first seen being used against Magellan. Anime and Manga Differences *Unlike in the manga, in the anime he is not shown holding onto his wine glass while using this power. It appears to just vanish until he goes back to using his hands. Trivia *For some unknown reason, the anime never showed his hands turning into scissors or back to normal. Inazuma always moves his hands away from the "camera's view", which is followed by a sound of blades sliding on each other, and then his hands are already scissors (or, in the first debut of this power, the same sound came while the camera was following the lengh of his already-transformed scissors). *This fruit is similar to the Supa Supa no Mi in that both give the user the ability to create blades. References External Links *Scissors - Wikipedia article about scissors Site Navigation ca:Choki Choki no Mi de:Choki Choki no Mi it:Zak Zak Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia